Red and Pink
by EmberwolfSasha
Summary: Lucy hates the colours red and pink together. They are, apparently, a very bad sign. Written for litashe's challenge. NaLu


Hello! So, this was a bit rushed but I didn't have much time to get it done without taking an extension and I risked forgetting the idea I had. Not that this was the original idea I had but...oh well. It mutated on me. Written for litashe's writing challenge. Around 900 words.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own nothing. Fairy Tail and its characters belong to their creator.

* * *

><p>All Lucy could see was red. Red and pink. It was rather sickening, really. The last time she'd seen so much red with pink was…well, no, she'd rather not think about when that last was. Could have been yesterday, could have been a week ago. She'd decided quite early on that blood red did not mix so well with salmon pink. She hated seeing Natsu so injured. This shade of red and pink was only slightly more bearable, even if it heralded something almostnot quite/really not worse.

Unfortunately, this particular combination of red and pink was a yearly occurrence and thus couldn't even be counted as an unpleasant surprise, or even a mistake. Lucy had just been hoping that Fairy Tail wouldn't quite be so…enthusiastic for it. But, true to form, they were as enthusiastic about the Day of Love as they were about any other celebration. They had somehow managed (overnight, mind you!) to change the entire colour scheme of the guild - yes, interior _and _exterior - to red, red, red with hints of pink.

Now, Lucy Heartphilia didn't hate those two colours individually, but together? Just no. With a long drawn out sigh, the celestial spirit mage drifted the rest of the way from the (red) doors of the guild and made a beeline for the ('cutely' decorated) bar. Once there she promptly lowered her head to the bar until her forehead was touching the slightly cool wood. Besides, the one she wanted to confess their feelings for her was too dense to ever even notice the holiday. Right?

"Good afternoon, Lucy," The extra chipper barmaid, Mirajane, called to her from a few feet away. _What the heck? They're even serving themed drinks today! _Lucy thought in horror. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just water, please," Lucy asked, a faint smile somehow finding a way to her face. Her eyes widened a bit in alarm and her smile dropped quick when she noticed the glass Mirajane was reaching for, though. "Ah, in a - a normal cup. _Please._"

The Demon Mirajane glanced at Lucy curiously before a knowing smile lit the white haired girl's face and she said, "Alright. I'll make a special exception for you as long as you tell me why you hate Valentine's Day."

Lucy only smiled at being caught out. "Got it in one, Mirajane. What gave it away?"

"The expression on your face when you walked in. You looked horrified, and considering Gray isn't naked and Natsu hasn't been in yet it couldn't be either of their faults," the older girl responded, sounding very amused. "Now then, your reason?"

"Guys. No, seriously," Lucy said, seeing Mirajane's amusement grow at the odd admission, "They're like all over me every Valentine's Day and, sure it can be kind of flattering sometimes, but most of the time it's just annoying. Would it hurt a guy to actually mean it when he said 'Luuuucy, I looooove youuu. Be my Vawentine!'?"

Mirajane actually giggled quietly as her blonde friend mimicked something she'd apparently heard from lusty guys often on that very same day, different year. She didn't get a chance to respond, though, because Natsu chose that moment to kick open the guild doors and steal all the attention. Literally.

Gray snickering broke the silence and Natsu turned a fiery glare on him. "Somethin' funny, ice-brain?"

"Yeah, you flame-breath. What in the world are those?" Gray asked, pointing at the…weeds Natsu had gathered in both arms.

The dragon slayer actually turned red - _That's an interesting combination of red and pink,_ Lucy thought - and spluttered, "N-nothing!" and stomped further into the guild, letting the still chilly February air in through the open doors.

Natsu marched straight up to the bar, to Lucy and happily dumped the weeds all over her. "Happy Val- uh. Umm," The pink haired boy screwed up his face in confusion before he noticed Happy floating behind Lucy holding a sign. He read from it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Luce! You're very pretty and smell like fi- er, umm, nice and -"

"What the heck, Natsu?" The stunned blonde interrupted him. Said fire mage gulped.

"Uh, well, E-Erza said today's supposed to be a good day for confessing and…well," Natsu paused, coughing nervously. "I love you, stupid."

Lucy wasn't sure if she should laugh, take him seriously…or crawl in a hole and hide from the stares she was receiving from their guildmates. The blonde settled for none of those options as she grabbed Natsu's arm and tugged him towards the backrooms. She heard Mirajane mutter something about her not hating Valentine's Day anymore before she and Natsu got out of range.

"Umm, Luce?"

"What were you thinking! You can't just barge into the guild, dump some weeds on my lap, confess your love to me, and expect a serious answer! Damn it! I _hate _Valentine's Day. No one's ever serious when they say 'I love you' today and -"

"I'm serious," Natsu commented, sounding a little bit wounded.

This made Lucy pause and then hide a bright smile. "Really? Will you prove it?"

"Anything!" He replied eagerly.

"Then do it all again tomorrow," Lucy told him. "Then I just might say it back."

Natsu showed up with weeds and a love confession the very next day. And the day after that and the day after _that_. His excuse? He would never tire of hearing Lucy say she loved him back. Idiot.


End file.
